


A Reprieve: Sounds of Sleep

by TaangyChocolate



Series: SU Relationships: Oneshots [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/pseuds/TaangyChocolate
Summary: After the events of "Crack the Whip," Garnet and Amethyst spend a night on the roof enjoying the stars. Short and fluffy.





	

(IV)

Garnet sat on top on the roof, her emotions a mix of tranquil and giddy as she watched the stars shimmer in the deep black sky. Luckily Beach City didn't generate too much light pollution, so the shining blots of clear white and yellow were easy for an eye or three to see. 

A few feet below her Steven slept soundly in his bed, tired from the day's events. She knew Pearl was in her room and would remain there at least until sunrise. 

The click of the refrigerator opening spurred a soft smile to encompass her full lips. She opened her third eye and watched as Amethyst lazily wandered and weaved around the kitchen. She bit her upper lip, passing the possibility of there being no mistakes and waiting to see if the purple Gem would knock over the plates or spill the milk. 

Instead, Amethyst came out victorious, balancing a roast beef, peanut butter and egg shell sandwich, a can of motor oil, the crumbling remains of a cake, and a few empty aluminum soda cans within her stocky arms. Garnet’s lips twitched again as she watched the chubby Gem make her way up to the roof. She moved her hands from her lap and leaned back, opening her arms to accept the prankster into her lap. The small Gem chuckled.

Amethyst let out a breathy gasp as suddenly all her food was pushed out from her arms. Garnet grasped her firmly, curling around her. Amethyst shifted in her arms so that she was facing the fusion. Garnet dissolved her visor and let all three eyes take in the young Gem's beauty. Blushing under her gaze, Amethyst leaned up and pressed her lavender lips to Garnet's wine-colored ones. 

This kiss was soft and slow and tender. Tonight was cautious and desperate for familiar, innocent relief, unlike their usual post-mission rendezvous. Her lover’s forceful poofing had scared Garnet so much more than she would ever let on. Now that the purple warrior was in her arms and out of harm's way, Garnet could finally relax. 

Amethyst broke the kiss and gave a lazy smile. Garnet pushed back her hair, quietly observing the subtle squint under the orb. Amethyst closed her eyes and Garnet pressed a soft kiss to the eyelid. Her lips then kissed its twin. Moving her head down, she kissed the top of Amethyst's pudgy lilac nose. All over her face Garnet peppered kisses before finally finding her lips. 

The two kissed once more. Garnet opened her eyes to see Amethyst staring back at her, eyes half lidded. 

Slowly, the lilac Gem shapeshifted her arms, sneakily picking up the squashed remainder of her sandwich. The fusion couldn't help but chuckle and kiss her love again. 

Content, the three-eyed Gem lifted up her stocky warrior and placed her back in their original position, reveling in the feel of the chubby back against her front and basking in the feeling of wild, pale hair surrounding her in a shroud. Garnet placed her lips on the back of the younger Gem's head, kissing her periwinkle partner through her hair. Drowsily, Garnet felt the shift as Amethyst brought her sandwich up to her lips while she intertwined her stout fingers with her own long fingers. A nearly silent hum escapes as Amethyst brushed her fingers against Sapphire's gem. She scooted down until she was reclining on the roof, her violet valentine still lovingly settled in her arms. 

They stayed there, sprinkled with the glowing stars, the only sounds being the crash of the waves on the shore, Amethyst's chewing, and the occasional burp. Still, Garnet felt her eyes grow tired. 

Once she had finished her meal Amethyst began wiggling again, climbing her way up her statuesque partner until her eyes were level with her brown chin. Garnet allowed herself a small, lazy smile as the younger Gem tucked herself up against her body, melding their curved forms together as they became entangled on the rooftop. 

Satisfied in how fully they were cuddling, Amethyst relaxed even further, pressing a soft, lingering kiss onto Garnet's collar as she drifted off. Garnet, still grasping Amethyst as closely as she could without fusing, felt her limbs go limp in comfort. Slowly, her drowsy eyes closed as the waves and her lover's snores drove her to sleep.


End file.
